A search of the scientific literature has not revealed the 3-[N-aroyl (or thioaroyl-)aminomethyl]-3-quinuclidinols of this invention.
Certain 3-hydroxy-3-aminomethylquinuclidines used in preparation of the compounds are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,775,418.
Compounds having limited resemblance to those of the present invention in structure but having no hydroxy substitution on the quinuclidine moiety and no interposing methylene group are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,593,034; 4,722,834 and 4,657,911 as exemplified by the following composite structure: ##STR2## The compounds are useful in increasing gastric motility and for controlling certain types of emesis.
An application disclosing antianxiety utility for the compounds essentially those of U.S. Pat. No. 4,593,034 described above has been filed in Great Britain (U.K. application 8629962 filed Dec. 16, 1986) and in the U.S. (U.S. application Ser. No. 133,410 filed Dec. 15, 1987 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,908,370).
A group of compounds also having limited resemblance to the compounds of present invention having an interposing methylene group but having no hydroxy substitution on the quinuclidine moiety are disclosed in E.P. 0221702A2. The compounds have the formula: ##STR3## wherein X is NH or O and R.sup.1 is H, alkyl, phenyl or phenylalkyl and are said to have activity as gastric motility enhancers, antiemetics and as serotonin antagonists.